


On the run

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, reward ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zombies are taking over the world





	On the run

Everything felt like a never ending nightmare; only some time ago Zeke would have laughed about it, but after all he had seen during the last days he couldn't deny it for longer: all the horror movies he had sold at school for ages had come true. 

Zombies had taken over the world and he was on the run together with geeky Casey Connor, the last one he would have chosen as his companion on a trip into the unknown voluntarily. But the boy had been cowering in the middle of the road just when Zeke passed the Connor's house; cursing he had hit the brake; it was enough that he just had killed two zombies who did run over his garage; for sure he wouldn't kill the boy with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a reward ficlet for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
